Wanted
by OpalAngelWriter13
Summary: So Vivien Carpenter is... or at least was... um and maybe still is... a Time Lord. She doesn't know it, but the Daleks do.
1. Chapter 1: Invasion of Plumbing Robots

She wasn't born a time lord.

It was more like, she was made. 

"You can't do this to me. I'm not gonna let you fight on your own!" she screamed.

"Yes I can. I'm sorry." 

I was one second ahead of her for a long time. I managed to tear the timelines apart and stop the crash. I also got rid of the Dalek fleets with the help of my friends – 'children of time', the Daleks called them.

And now, the world was at peace again. I stepped into the TARDIS and pressed her buttons. I would return to her, now. To her, I would be just her physics teacher – but I was sensing something was not quite right: for there was the spaceship, that was supposed to be gone from this world, hiding behind the moon. 

I was in the teachers' office during break, and it was noisy as always. I sighed and started my way up for class. As I was walking down the halls, I saw kids gathered at the part of the landing that looked over the main lobby. I decided not to take much notice.

"What is that?" someone asked.

"It looks like a robot? A plumbing robot that flies?" another said.

A what? A plumb-

I froze. I knew what that was. And it could fly. This had to be it.

"Get away from it!" I yelled at the kids. "Go, go!"

I dashed up the stairs to the 3rd floor. I had to find her. She had physics, thank god.

"EXTERMINATE!" said a Dalek, followed by lasers shooting and the screams of kids. I ran into the physics lab. She wasn't there yet. Damn it, where are you?

I dashed around the landing like crazy in search of her. I could hear the Dalek in the 3rd floor now. Kids were screaming and running in all directions, and the Dalek was already exterminating a dozen kids.

Then I saw her. Coming out of the physics lab in terror. She must have gotten there after I'd left! She turned, and met eyes with a Dalek.

"Subject found." The Dalek said. She let out a little whimper.

"What Time Lord technology do you behold?" the Dalek asked. "Explain, or you will be exterminated!"

"What?" she whispered.

"Explain! Explain!" The Dalek said again. The idiot. It didn't know she lost all her memories when she was converted to human form.

I aimed the gun at the Dalek, and blew it off. She screamed. I emerged from my hiding place behind the rows of lockers and took her hand and ran. There was no time for explaining.

We arrived at the mirror in front of the basins of the 3rd floor. This looked big enough. And there were nobody watching either, they had all fleeted at the attack.

Her hands were getting clammy. I took out the screwdriver, and opened the portal. There! We stepped in, and I closed it from the inside, letting go of her hand.

I looked down at her. She was on the floor, gasping. I kneeled to meet her eyes. Her eyes were filled with terror and brimming with tears.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"Come here." I said, holding her. She held back on to me.

"What was that?" she whispered. "What did it mean, Time Lord technology?"

"It's complicated." I said.

"Why did it ask me that?" she asked.

"Listen." I said. "There are things that can't be fully explained. I guess you've figured that we are in grave danger. And we are. But I promise I would do anything to keep you safe."

She broke down sobbing, and I tried to calm her the best I can. When she seemed to be at least a little better, I took her down the corridors inside the mirror and found the one leading to another basin, only in the 2nd floor.

"Go there." I said. "Follow those kids to the auditorium. I'll come back for you."

She inhaled, nodded, and stepped out. She was swallowed by the swarm of kids. I found the mirror leading to the bathroom inside the auditorium (for that was where school protocol instructed everyone evacuated to shall there be danger). I stepped out and called for my TARDIS in one of the backstage areas. She materialized. I stepped in, and created a Dalek-hostile barrier around the auditorium. That way people would be safe.


	2. Chapter 2: Time Lord technology?

I came out from backstage and searched for her. Where was she? I couldn't find her. I grabbed the kid nearest to me and asked, "Have you seen Lucy Goldheart?"

"She was taken by one of the Daleks." Henry Woods said.

"What?" I said. "Where is she?"

"Just outside." He said.

I ran past Henry and all the other people. I peered out the auditorium door and saw her. Crying on the floor with 5 Daleks surrounding her, probably trying to get her to explain Time Lord technology to them.

"You! Dalek!" I said.

"The Doctor has been detected!" a Dalek said.

"Mr. Smith!" she exclaimed.

"You won't get anything from her. She's human." I said. "Believe it or not."

"What do you mean she's human?" Another said.

"Yep, that's right." I said. "Human." (Only, I pronounced 'hyoo-man' for the sake of mockery.)

"Explain!" a Dalek said.

"Explain! Explain!" the five chanted.

"You shall explain or humans will be exterminated." A Dalek said.

"Her secrets are locked away in here." I said, pulling out an empty watch.

"Mr. Smith, what is going on here?" the principal asked.

"He will give Daleks the watch or humans will be exterminated." The Dalek repeated.

"Sir, I think you might want to take a step back." I said, but he didn't. He was gone with an "Exterminate!"

"Mr. Smith…" she sobbed.

"You want this?" I asked. "Why should I give you this?"

"We have ransom!" a Dalek said. True, there were kids lined up in the halls. Two tried to get away, but got exterminated.

"No!" I shouted.

"You will give us the secrets!" a Dalek cried. "10…" a kid was exterminated. Screams. Kids trying to get away were exterminated once more.

"9…" more screams.

"Stop it, stop it!" I shouted. "Leave them alone!"

"If you don't give us, doctor, the world will get exterminated!" a Dalek said.

"Exterminate, exterminate!" They all chanted.

"Alright, alright!" I said. "If I give you this, will you free all the children?"

"Yes." a Dalek said.

"And her?" I asked, gesturing to the girl.

"Yes." it said again.

"What do you even want it for?" I asked.

"To create a new generation of Daleks!" it cried. "With Time Lord technology, the Daleks will rule the world!"

"No." I whispered, pretending to be bewildered. "You can't! You don't even know how to use it!"

"That's why we need you, doctor!" it said. "The female is the ingredient and you know what to do! With you, we can win the Time War together!"

"No!" I shouted again.

"7…" screams.

"Hey, no fair, you didn't count 8!" I protested.

"6…"

"Stop!" I shouted.

"Give us the watch, doctor!"

"Alright then. Take it." I tossed it to a Dalek, who caught it. "Now let them all go!"

"You are dismissed." A Dalek said to the kids who were held in ransom.

"Lucy!" I shouted. She started to get up, but a Dalek said, "The female will be exterminated!"

She ran, fast as she could, but she was shot partly.

"No!" I screamed. I picked up her body now inside the barrier and went inside the auditorium with the kids. There were gasps as I lay her down.

"Vivien, Vivien, are you alright?" I asked. "Vivien!"

She opened her eyes slightly and smiled weakly. I cradled her, before she closed her eyes, slipping away from me. From time and space.

"Come back…" I sobbed, holding her. I put her down.

"Mr. Smith." It was Mr. Red, another teacher at the school.

I looked at her again, and her hair was glowing golden. Wait, I thought she was still in human form! The TARDIS had rewritten every cell of her!

The glow was all over her body now, and she suddenly opened her eyes. I ran to her.

"Vivien?" I said.

"I feel…" she said, her face in pain. Her breathing became faster, and I knew what was coming.

"Stay away!" I told people, as Vivien began to regenerate. Golden rays of light came from her, and I knew everyone was bewildered at the sight. The light was blindingly bright, and it was powerful.

She gasped, sitting up as the regeneration ended.

"Vivien, do you remember anything?" I asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"The Daleks. Mr. Smith, what happened to them?" she asked. Oh, so she didn't have her memory back.

"Doctor!" a Dalek said.

"What?" I yelled.

"You will bring the female or the Earth will be destroyed!" the Dalek said.

Vivien let out a whimper. I looked at her straight in the eye. "Sing, Vivien." I said.


	3. Chapter 3: Sing!

"What?" she asked.

I pulled out a bottle of water from my jacket. "Drink." I said. "And sing for me."

"Well, what should I sing?" she asked.

"Anything. The Phantom of the Opera." I said.

"In sleep he sang to me…" she sang. Her face was still tear-stained, but I could see her looks change as she concentrated on being Christine Daae.

"The phantom of the opera is here…"

"Connection with the spaceship lost!" A Dalek cried. I smiled. Good.

"Inside my mind…" she sang.

"Sing, my angel of music!" I said to her. She knew what to do. She started to vocalize. It was working! her voice resonated with the glass of the Daleks' eye stalks, and they were getting shattered.

"Vision impaired!" a Dalek shouted. As her voice got higher and higher, the Daleks were getting more frantic. Some crashed into pillars. Some fell from the 3rd floor. One fired at random, exterminating other Daleks.

"Sing for me!" I shouted, and she hit E6. She looked at me.

"Good girl." I said.

"We will be back, doctor!" A Dalek said, falling out the window.

"Yeah, good luck with that!" I said, triumphantly.

"Is it over?" Vivien asked.

"It's over." I said.

Everyone cheered. I gave Vivien a big hug.

"Thank you for saving us, Mr. Smith!" some girls said, leaving the auditorium.

"You're welcome." I said. I watched with Vivien as everyone went out the auditorium. The school was a mess with dead Daleks everywhere, but at least it was safe.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith." Vivien said, hugging me.

"No. Thank you!" I said, giving her credit. She smiled.

"What happened?" She asked. "I'm still dazed!"

"I think you'll figure out pretty soon." I said. I put an arm on her shoulder and took her to the TARDIS. She looked amazed.

I held out the pocket watch. "Open it." I said.

She soaked up golden beams of light as she started to remember. When it was over, she gasped. She embraced me, and I held her again. "Thank you…" she said. Then, she looked up at me with a playful smile. "So, where should we go next?"


End file.
